The present invention relates to a novel method and apparatus for high-speed processing of binary video image data into "blob" information for identification of image objects. More specifically, the present invention relates to a novel method and apparatus for the high-speed processing of video images comprised of discrete scan lines of individual digitized pixels into blob information; i.e. shapeless blotches of digitized pixels in the video image which form regions of downward ordered connectivity of pixels of the same binary value. Blob information is converted into corresponding object data for use in applications such as machine vision inspection systems. Data provided in blob or object form is utilized in the system for system image processing decision and control
It therefore is an object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved method and apparatus for highspeed processing of video images.